


Baby, can you stay the night?

by Sarah_bell



Series: I think you're freaky and I like you a lot [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Jon Snow, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Sub Sansa, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, there will be sexual content in upcoming chapters, this is so fluffy, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Jon Snow stumbled into kinky phone sex with Sansa Stark. Now, she wants to meet and talk in person. Over the course of a few months, Jon and Sansa get to know each other, and become closer. Sansa feels brave enough to share another one of her fantasies over text, and Jon and Sansa act it out. Meanwhile, they're both falling for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pair hit me with all the feels for this fic! I know I usually write rough sex, but this one's different. There are feelings everywhere. Jon and Sansa talk a lot. There's sexting, and wall sex, and dirty talk, but ultimately it's these two dorks falling in love. This fic is split into three chapters. All of them are written, and I'll be posting them about a day apart. I'm handling the nightmare that was the show's ending by writing soft and fluffy modern AU stuff, so here we are! This is no longer Dark Jon Snow, people. Join me on the fluffy train to hell! :D
> 
> Update: I had planned to wait a day between posting each of these chapters, but the last one's the smutty one ;) Would y'all prefer I post those at the same time? Let me know!

Jon Snow wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up at an ice cream parlor with Sansa Stark, after mind-blowing phone sex, getting ready to talk about it in person and figure out where to go next.

Sansa sat across from him in the high-backed booth, taking delicate bites of her strawberry sundae. She'd carefully placed a binder full of notes for planning Robb and Margaery's wedding reception on the table next to her.

They'd finished up talking to the florist half an hour ago. Sansa had shyly taken his hand and asked if they could go out for ice cream to talk about “last week.”

Specifically, the night when Sansa had “accidentally” texted Jon a list of her kinks, and they'd ended up having dirty, filthy, incredible phone sex.

Jon agreed. Sansa had put two of her tabbed, color coded binders in the car. She had tucked the third under her arm. It was a beautiful summer day, and they'd they'd walked up the street to Highgarden Confectionery.

The cool air in the shop offered a respite from the afternoon heat. The diner was a throwback, with chrome chairs by the counter and bright red booths. He and Sansa had both placed their orders and headed for a booth near the windows, which gave them some privacy.

Once they sat down, an awkward silence settled between them. Jon couldn't touch the chocolate shake in front of him. His stomach was in knots. Which was crazy, since last Tuesday he'd ordered Sansa to take off her panties and she'd breathlessly complied.

But in-person conversation was usually difficult for Jon, especially when it involved talking to his crush of four years.

Sansa put down her spoon. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was dressed in a pink blouse with a white skirt. She wasn't wearing her hair in the ponytail they'd talked about over the phone, the one that would have meant she was ready for them to take things further. Jon had expected to be a tiny bit disappointed by that, but now that he was tongue-tied as he sat across from her, all he felt was relief. She looked gorgeous, and nervous, and Jon really wished he was better at talking to girls.

She cleared her throat. “So I don't think there's any easy way to start this, but, um, thanks again for the phone sex?”

 _Thanks again for the phone sex_. Six words Jon had never expect to hear from Sansa, no matter how often be fantasized about her.

Sansa bit her lip, and Jon realized he'd been quiet for too long.

“Um…” He rubbed the back of his head. “‘You're welcome’ feels like a really weird things to say? Can I say thanks too? For the phone sex? I never expected it, but I'm really happy that we…”

“That you called me your good girl over the phone and and I sent you pictures of me naked?”

Jon blushed. How could she even say it with a straight face? “Yeah, that, definitely that. Look, I'm sorry this is harder for me in person, but I do want to talk about it, I promise.”

“I'm grateful, Jon.” Sansa took a deep breath. “So I already told you I sent you that list because I trust you, and I was hoping we could do some more exploring? In person? But I wanted to explain why kinky stuff works for me, and maybe ask you why you like what you like. Is that okay?”

Jon reached across the table and took her hand. Sansa squeezed his fingers.

“Sure, Sansa, that's fine.”

“Could you...could you go first, Jon?” Sansa blushed, and Jon remembered the beautiful flush that had crept up her neck when she'd sent him a picture of herself in nothing but a black lace bra. Fuck, it had been so hot, encouraging her to do it…

_Keep it together Snow._

“So I actually did a lot of thinking about it this week. And I know we started with um, with…”

“Daddy kink?” Sansa was smiling.

Jon was pretty sure his face was as red as the fabric of the booth. “Yeah, that. But that's not the only kink I have?”

“You did seem to like telling me what to do,” Sansa murmured. “And you were really good at it. I loved it.” She was blushing too.

“I definitely like that. But it's not something I've done with anyone else. I guess it's a side of me that I keep hidden from other people. I worry that it could be... well, demeaning?”

“It didn't feel that way to me when you told me to do things, Jon. Why do you like it? I promise I'll tell you why I like to hear it next.”

Jon stared at the chocolate malt that was starting to melt. “I like…” He groaned, and Sansa squeezed his fingers again. “Sorry, I can barely talk to girls about the weather, and now I'm talking to you, Sansa, someone I've had a crush on for four years, and...just give me a minute, okay?"

“There’s no rush, Jon,” Sansa said softly.

Jon gathered his thoughts. “So I guess I have a control kink?”

*What do you mean?”

“Like - with you - I really really like and respect you as a friend and a person, Sansa. I mean it. I'm not bullshiting you, I genuinely do. And I'm worried about saying this next part given what how you've been treated by other guys in the past…”

Sansa had terrible luck with men, and Jon had steered clear of her partly because of that, and partly because Jon was friends with Robb, Sansa's big brother, who'd understandably threatened to murder the next guy who came near Sansa.

But Sansa had set him straight last week, telling him she was sick of being treated like a glass doll by people who knew her history. She liked kinky sex, and she didn't want to be deprived of it for the rest of her life based on a few assholes.

“Jon, breathe, you took care of me after crazy kinky phone sex,” Sansa said. “ You're nothing like those guys.”

Jon sighed with relief. “It's good to hear you say that in person. So…I'm kind of into…getting someone who's really buttoned up to let go, give in to…I don't even know how to say it-”

Sansa broke in “I might? I am really buttoned up, and people expect that. And I like being organized, and put together. There's two parts to it for me. The first one is this kinky stuff. There's a side of me that isn't entirely that buttoned-up girl with perfect eyeliner who's always perky and happy and sweet. It feels really good to let that out, that sort of wild side? Things Sansa Stark would never do. But I do want those things. I have more than one side. I'm more complex than people think.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Jon said softly.

“And the other part is - here's where it gets weird because it's closer to the thing you said at first-”

“You mean the two sentences I stumbled through at the beginning?”

Sansa tilted her head. “Jon, I really appreciate you talking about this and I don't expect you to be some instant therapist, okay?”

"Okay."

“So the buttoned-up thing is - it's a kind of pressure? Like I'm good at it, but sometimes it's exhausting. The planning and preparation and maintaining an outward appearance - it can get stressful. It feels so good to follow someone else's orders because it doesn't have to be up to me. I don't have to run the scenario. it's a break, it's freeing, it's such a relief to give in.”

Jon was quiet for a minute.  

“I think that is part of it for me. I'm really shy, and people think of me as a guy who's into vanilla sex. I get it, I'm not Theon, but I - like running something, feeling someone give in to my voice. It’s strange, because I'm thinking this all the way through for the first time. I've never done any of this with another person. But I I want to feel someone get into - a zone maybe? Like a zone where they're in deep enough that it's instinctual for them to do what I say next?”

Sansa nodded. “That's how it feels, on my end.”

“But it's a zone for me too,” Jon said. “That's where I don't have this figured out. I drop into that mindset.” He sighed. How could he explain this? “I read about it, online, being maybe what someone would call dominant, and-”

Jon swallowed. He'd been dreading this part of the conversation. 

“And I've heard people say it's terrible, because it's forcing someone to do things. But that's absolutely not it? Like I read a really awful story about a girl who wasn't into being told what to do, but her boyfriend…” Jon paused. “Sansa, can you think about whether you want to hear the next part? It's ugly, and I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you.”

Sansa paused. "Thanks for asking, Jon. I should be all right.”

“Her boyfriend kept pushing her even though she was crying. Like what the fuck, Sansa, who would do that, push someone when they were _crying_?”

“Some guys would,” Sansa said softly. Something in her voice made Jon come sit next to her in the booth. He put his arm around her and held her close.  

Her hair was soft, and he caught a hint of her citrus shampoo.  After a minute Sansa looked up at him. “It's all right, Jon, you can keep going.”

“Can I stay here, with you?”

Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. “Yes, please. It's easier this way, being close to you.”

Jon wanted to brush his lips over her hair. But he wasn't sure if she'd welcome it. He took her hand again instead.

“So I'm totally uninterested in that. I don't-”

“Want to dominate someone who doesn't want to be dominated,” Sansa finished.

“Yeah. We both have to enjoy it. Like when…” Jon thought back to that night with Sansa. “Remember when I told you to take off your clothes? And you told me it was bad, but you sounded so happy. I scrolled back up to check your list, and it said ‘make me take off my clothes.’ I thought the ‘make me’ part could mean that you wanted me to push you, a little bit. So I did. And you sounded happy about that too.”

Sansa laced their fingers together. “I was. You really scrolled back up to check?” She looked at him like she couldn't believe he'd taken the time to do it.

“Yes, of course I did, Sansa. It all happened really fast but I wanted to try to get it right.”

Sansa squeezed his hand. “Wow, I really put you through it, huh?”

She seemed withdrawn. Jon wished he could kiss her forehead. He settled for trying to put her at ease.

“It was the culmination of four years of fantasizing, so we are _definitely_ even.”

Sansa gave him a small smile. Jon took that for encouragement. “But if I was doing this with someone in person and they sounded scared, or annoyed, it would snap me out of that zone. It just wouldn't be appealing anymore.”

Sansa nodded. “I think that means you'd be good at this? That zone I like to get into, I read about it, it's pretty close to something called 'sub space.’” She reached for one of her binders, and opened it to a specific page. Jon realized with a start that this particular binder was full of something very different than wedding planning materials.

Sansa traced her finger across the page. “I don't love putting labels on this, because I haven't figured it out, and I'm not sure if this one is right for me. But the 'sub’ in 'sub space’ is short for submissive. And when you're in that state, you need to be with someone you trust, because you're vulnerable.”

She turned back to Jon. “I don't want to put a label on you either, but you usually get into sub space with someone who's dominant. And you talk it out first, how you want things to go, and you choose safe words, so that either person can stop at any time.”

Jon stared at the binder, thinking about the time Sana had taken to put it together. Did she feel like she had to keep it a secret? His heart went out to her as he thought about her working diligently on figuring this out on her own.

“I've never tried this with someone else, if that's what you're wondering, Jon.” She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Jon blinked. “No, that's - that's not what I'm thinking. It's not any of my business who you've tried it with. I'm just…there are a _lot_ of tabs and this is a pretty thick binder. Did you do this all yourself? It's really impressive.”

Sansa sighed. “I would have a tabbed color-coded binder about this, wouldn't I?”

Jon thought back to what she'd said about being complex, and having more than one side.

“Maybe,” Jon said, “but I can guarantee you what's in this particular Sansa Stark binder would surprise people.”

Sansa smiled. “That's probably true.”

Jon took a deep breath. “So...I'd like to read about this stuff. Maybe you could give me some titles?”

Sansa picked at her skirt. “Would you be willing to borrow the binder too? I looked up some things that are specific to what I went through, and if we….well if we want to go any further it might be helpful?”

“Sure, Sansa. I won't spill coffee on it, I promise.” She beamed, and handed it over.

They paid at the cash register for the ice cream and headed back out into the afternoon sun. Jon walked Sansa to her car. When they were about to say goodbye, Jon hesitated. He'd been trying to think through what he'd say next during the entire walk.

“So, um...”

“What is it?”

He set the binder down carefully on the top of her car. “I just wanted to say - I'm happy to read about all of this, and I know we talked about doing some things together in person. But can I let you take the lead on that? Tell me if you want to? And it's okay if it isn't. I promise no matter what I'll get the binder back to you in one piece.”

Sansa's eyes softened. “That's fine, Jon.” She tucked her hair behind her ear again. “It's okay that I didn't wear the ponytail?”

Jon wanted to punch each guy Sansa had dated that might have contributed to her asking that question. 

“Sansa, remember the thing about categories?”

Her told her after phone sex that he'd been grateful to have her list, because he knew what she'd wanted. He'd jokes that it was like giving him categories on Jeopardy.

“I remember.”

Jon took her hand again. She looked small, and lost. “You're driving this train, Sansa, and I'm here for where you want to go. If you want to stay in the station, that's fine.  It's actually really nice to talk to you about something other than planning Robb and Margaery's wedding reception.”

Sansa smiled, but she still seemed nervous. She took a deep breath. “It’s kind of strange that you've talked about pulling my hair and you've seen those pictures of me...but I didn't get to kiss you? Can I kiss you?”

Jon was about to tease her about the fact that she'd even think he might say no. Sansa was looking at the ground, though, and hugging herself.

_She really thinks I might say no._

He ducked his head to catch her gaze.

“Hey there.” He tilted her chin  “Yes, I'd love to kiss you, Sansa, that would be amazing.” Sansa reached for him. He brushed his lips over here. They were as soft as he'd imagined and he instantly wanted to capture her mouth. He cupped her cheek instead. He nudged her nose with his, giving her space. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. She sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss. Jon pulled her closer and groaned when she nipped at his bottom lip. She broke away and smiled at him. There was a light in her blue eyes he’d never seen before.  

Sansa stepped back. She seemed more at ease. “Thanks Jon. I’ll call you soon? Or text you?”

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with. No matter what, we have to talk on Wednesday about DJs, remember?”

Sansa smiled. “I remember. Thanks for doing this.”

As Jon said goodbye and headed back to his apartment, he realized he’d do everything he could to see that light in Sansa’s eyes again.

*

Jon opened the door to the two-bedroom apartment he shared with Theon. He’d left the binder in the trunk of his car. He’d bring it in later tonight, after Theon had gone to bed. Jon wasn’t taking any chances with it. He sighed when he saw Theon sprawled out on the couch, smoking.

“Come on man, I said take those outside.”

Theon rolled his eyes and snuffed out the cigarette. “Whatever. There’s pizza in the oven.”

“Thanks,” Jon muttered. He and Theon didn’t always get along, but they looked after each other. Once Jon broke up with Ygritte, he’d needed a place to crash, and Theon had been his best option. Theon had a spare bedroom, and sharing rent was pretty much a necessity since Jon was living downtown and surviving on a grad student’s salary.

Theon joined him in the kitchen and they split the pizza. Jon was about to head to his room when Theon’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you smiling?”

“What, it’s illegal to smile now?”

“You just spent an entire afternoon with Sansa Stark.”

“So?”

“So, she usually makes you miserable, since you have that crush on her.” Theon smirked.

Jon refused to take the bait. “We talked about floral arrangements for Robb and Margaery’s wedding.” And she basically helped me understand my entire sexual history. Also I kissed her and we had phone sex last week.

Theon grabbed a beer from the fridge. “You look way too happy about floral arrangements, mate.”

Jon stayed silent. Theon could be stonewalled, and he wilted if Jon didn’t banter back.

Theon finally gave up, and arranged four slices of cheese pizza on a paper plate that could barely hold two.  “Fine. Have it your way. At least you won't be a dick to her.”

“No,” Jon said firmly, “I won't do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted the last two chapters together, so click ahead to the next chapter if you're looking for smut! :D

Jon had expected that waiting for Sansa to text him about meeting in person to take things further physically would drive him nuts.

Strangely, it didn’t. Over the next two months, Jon and Sansa just…talked a lot. They chatted on the phone, and in person when they met up to talk about Robb and Margaery’s reception. Jon learned more about Sansa’s job at a design firm - she’d landed the position straight out of college. Jon opened up to Sansa about his thesis topic. He did make Sansa promise to never, ever tell Theon that he was writing a sixty-page paper on the Romantic poets.

They talked on the phone almost every night, and Jon slowly realized how lonely he’d been since he and Ygritte broke up a year ago. Theon occasionally kicked him out the apartment and forced him to go to a party or two. But Jon had taken the break up hard, and he didn’t have many friends to begin with.

He loved making Sansa laugh with his stories about the professors in his different classes. They re-visited phone sex, and it was a hot as before. Jon was just as happy, though, to talk to Sansa about her day.  

They’d held hands a few times when running errands for the ridiculously complex affair that would be Robb and Margaery’s wedding, and Jon had kissed Sansa a few times as well. He tried not to go overboard - he remembered how much Ygritte had hated public displays of affection. Sansa seemed to enjoy them, though. And the way she'd sighed happily when he’d kissed her for a little longer had convinced him to ask her to come back to the ice cream shop where they’d first talked. They were planning to meet there Friday night. Jon was nervous about what he planned to ask her.

Jon was washing dishes in the kitchen when he saw Sansa’s number pop up on his phone. He smiled. It had been a rough day full of difficult classes. He'd had to help his long-distance friend, Sam, deal with more questions from Sam’s father and brother about why Sam wouldn’t take over the family ranching business,

They started chatting about Sansa’s latest design project, but Jon could tell something was troubling her. He’d learned it was best to wait - she’d tell him eventually.

Once their conversation wound down, Sansa hesitated.

“Jon, I did have something specific I wanted to ask you about tonight. Can we both get tested for STDs? Just in case?”

“Sure Sansa, that's fine.”

“Because…okay Jon this is a big one, please really stop and think about it, promise?”

“I promise.” He hung up the dish towel and headed to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed, and tucked his hand behind his head.  “What's up?”

“So…I can't do condoms? Not because I'm into unprotected sex, definitely not. It's because of something I'm not ready to talk about yet. But when we're together, I want us to be able to go there if we want to.  And I want to make that as safe as possible, and the pill is really effective and maybe we can both make sure we're clean? I can prove that I take the birth control control pill, I have receipts and a reminder on my phone. If not, that's fine, there's other stuff we can do. And also I can't promise this means sex? I just want to be ready if it is? I'm sorry.”

Jon fell quiet, processing everything Sansa had said.

“Jon are you there?”

“I'm here, Sansa, I'm here. Getting tested that's easy, of course, no problem. No condoms is … not what I was expecting, because I'd want you to feel safe, and it is what I've done in the past. There's nothing to be sorry about with no sex, Sansa, I think I understand it, you want to get tested in case it happens, better to be prepared.” He paused, and shifted the phone closer to his ear. “It does weird me out a little, just because - well it's typically a guy thing, not wanting a condom. And I don't want to be that guy?”

“I get it, Jon, you're on the record as being willing to wear one.”

“Okay, good. And I do trust you, about the pill.”

“Jon, you shouldn't have to take my word for it.”

Jon sensed from the tone of her voice that something deeper was at work. He decided to joke about it. Sansa seemed to do better with humor when she was tense.

“If f you want to send me receipts you can, but someone who has color coded wedding binders is going to do fine with the pill, right?”

I trust you, Sansa, he thought, please believe it. I trust you.

Sansa giggled. “I guess that's true. Just know I have the receipts if you need them.”

“Sounds good.”

“So, uh…” Sansa sounded even more nervous than before, and Jon's heart ached. He wished they were together in person.

“It's okay, Sansa,” he murmured. “Hey, it's okay, we can wait, if you want. We can talk about it when we're together.”

“No, I think I need to say it now, while I have the courage worked up. So…we can be exclusive right? No other partners? That way the no condom thing is safe for pregnancy and STDs?”

Jon was stunned by the question. it hadn't even occurred to him that Sansa might not think they were exclusive. It was a good question, though, and she was right to ask it.

“Absolutely Sansa. I wish I was there so I could hug you. You know how I asked you if we could go back to that ice cream place tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Jon took a deep breath. “I was planning on asking if you'd feel comfortable being my girlfriend. Only if that was something you wanted,” he added quickly. His heart was pounding.

Sansa made a disappointed noise. “And I ruined it with this.”

“No, no, it's just-’

Sansa sighed. “We sort of do everything backwards, don’t we? Phone sex first, then we talk about it? I ask you about STDs before you ask me to be your girlfriend?”

Jon thought he'd heard a hopeful note in her voice when she said the word girlfriend. He smiled.  “We do. So yes, absolutely, I won't have any other partners.” I'd never do that to you, Sansa, he thought. “And will you be my girlfriend, Sansa Stark?"

Sansa sighed happily. “Yes, Jon, I'd love to be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend? We sound like we're twelve, don't we?”

Jon laughed. “I guess we do. I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, I can't wait, Jon.” Sansa sounded much calmer than she had at the beginning of the call.

“Me either.” Jon yawned.

“I can hear you yawning, you know,” Sansa teased.

“Sorry, it's just been a long day. But thanks for calling me. I'm really glad we talked.”

“Me too. Sleep well.”

“You too,” he murmured. He was already half asleep. He drifted off with a smile on his face.

***

Two weeks later, Jon was struggling with an essay for Professor Lannister's class. He pushed away his laptop and rubbed his hand over his face. felt like banging his head on his desk. At least Theon wouldn't be able to mock him for his meltdown. Jon had originally set up his desk in the living room. Apparently Theon wanted that room reserved for "epic parties."  Jon had grumbled and dragged the desk into his bedroom. In reality it was a good arrangement. He could block out the rest of the world while he focused on his classes.

Jon's phone buzzed, and a message from Sansa popped up. He tapped his phone, grateful for the distraction.

 **Sansa** : so this week is the worst

The caterer is a disaster

I'm super stressed

Are you free tomorrow night?

I'd really like to see you and maybe explore some stuff?

 

Jon grinned as he typed. His night was looking up.

 **Jon** : I'm absolutely free

 

 **Sansa** : Jonathan Snow

Did you even check your calendar

 

 **Jon** : Sansa Stark

Nothing is gonna stop me from saying yes to a night of exploring with you

Well maybe a five alarm fire

Maybe

Like

We could try to work around it

Yes I'm free :)

 

 **Sansa** : so I have a change? To something we talked about earlier?

 

 **Jon** : what's that?

Can't wait to hear it

 

 **Sansa** : remember when you called me sweet girl?

 

Jon smiled. He did, after their mind-blowing phone sex, when they'd talked it out, and he'd called her sweet girl without thinking. He'd been worried it would ruin the mood - he could _not_ overstate how dirty the sex was. But Sansa had liked it.

His phone buzzed again.

 **Sansa** ; Jon?

 

 **Jon** : Shit sorry

Just thinking about when I said it and I got distracted

A beautiful girl blindsided me with kinky phone sex

It was a lot to take in but it was amazing

Yes of course I remember :)

What's up?

 

 **Sansa** : remember how I said sweet girl was wonderful as long as I was your dirty girl first

 

 **Jon** : yes

 

 **Sansa** : Well

I think maybe for what I want to do next I'd like you to call me sweet girl first? That kind of thing?

Is that okay?

If you need dirty girl first that's fine too

 

Jon paused. Sansa had been tiptoeing around what she wanted to do in person for some time.  Jon's imagination had been running wild, and his notes from his classes were pretty much non-existent.

He definitely liked calling Sansa dirty girl. His cock twitched at the thought.  But the more he got to know Sansa, the more he really just liked _her_.

 

 **Jon** : Sweet girl first is absolutely fine

This whole week can be category sweet girl

I like sweet girl Sansa and dirty girl Sansa

Actually I'm pretty sure I like all the Sansas ;)

 

 **Sansa** : :)

Thanks Jon

That's perfect

I'll think about it

I'll text you soon

 

 **Jon** : can't wait

 

 **Sansa** : 😘

 

Jon somehow managed to finish his paper, and he made it to Professor Lannister's class the next morning. He daydreamed in class about what it would be like to kiss Sansa, touch her, maybe slip his hand under her shirt-

His phone buzzed, and he glanced down quickly to read a message from Sansa. He froze.

“Jonathan. Are you determined to keep us all waiting? I’ve asked you twice now. ” Tyrion Lannister's voice cracked like a whip, and Jon jumped in his seat.

“Can you repeat the question?”

The professor sighed. “I will repeat it once. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Sansa's text was burning a hole in Jon's pocket.

 

 **Sansa** : Tonight's categories: sweet girl then dirty girl, wall sex where I'm blindfolded 😘

 

 _Christ_. How am I supposed to think about anything after that?

"No, Professor Lannister."

"Very well. Please tell us about the late Romantic poets."

Jon stumbled through an answer, but he was useless for the rest of the lecture. He bumped into a few people in the hallway on the way to his next class. He arrived five minutes late. Thankfully Professor Mace Tyrell, who taught Victorian literature, didn't notice when Jon snuck in and closed the door gently behind him. Jon slid into his seat. His mind was whirling with questions for Sansa as he pretended to pay attention to Professor Tyrell's droning voice.

His phone buzzed again.

 **Sansa** : It's okay if that's not your thing

we can change it

Please remember this stuff is up to you too

 

Jon smiled. His sweet girl. She was still hesitant about asking for what she wanted.

 

 **Jon** :  that's pretty much the definition of my thing

I'm gonna be useless for the rest of the day

 

 **Sansa** : <3

 

 **Jon** : Can you give me a few more details?

 

 **Sansa** : I've got a break in about five minutes

Text you then?

I don't want to distract you too much in class though

we can talk later

 

 **Jon** : this is way more interesting than Victorian literature

Besides I read ahead last week

I can pretty much phone this class in ;)

 

Jon's mouth was dry as he waited for her next message

 

 **Sansa** : Okay here goes

I want to start out with you fully clothed?

And I'd like you to wear a belt and unbuckle it so I can hear it

And I'd like you to be right up against my back, sort of pressed against me?

And at some point could you leave a mark on me? Like biting or sucking on my neck?

Anywhere I can cover up with my hair the next day?

Also

I want you to tell me when to come

and I want you to tell me I have to ask you for permission, and I have to tell you exactly how I want to come for you

and I want to be able to pretend I can't do it, can't tell you, for a little bit, until I do?

Also calling me baby is fine but no daddy kink for this?

I'm really sorry this is so specific

And sorry I can't talk I'm in a meeting and texting under the table

 

 **Jon** : first off

there's nothing to be sorry for

I mean it

Like no reason at all

I'm new to this so the more detail the better?

It's a relief to know exactly what you want, I love the roadmap

Because the very best thing is me getting this right for you

There's another thing I want to say but gimme a minute to think about it :)

Also I'm in class and thinking about what you want me to do to you is driving me insane

In the good way

 

 **Sansa** : :)

 

Jon shifted in his seat. Thankfully Professor Tyrell probably wouldn't notice if the building collapsed around him.

Jon tried to clear the fog of lust from his brain. Christ, Sansa was going to be naked and in his arms.  She even wanted him to _mark_ her. That awoke a deep, primal instinct in Jon. He couldn't wait to get access to her neck, to the column of her throat...

But there was something bothering him. She’d be blindfolded, and against the wall. He wouldn't be able to see her. If she wanted him to unbuckle his belt, she probably wanted to do more than have him touch her.  She might want to have him inside her-

_Fuck that would be incredible-_

Jon's classmate Podrick bumped his elbow. “Hey, anything wrong, Jon? You look flushed.” Podrick’s brow burrowed. “I've got a water bottle if you want one. It's definitely hot in here.”

The July sun beating through the classroom windows had nothing to do with the blush on Jon's cheeks, but he took the bottle anyway.

It felt odd, though, that he wouldn't be able to look into her eyes when they did that for the first time. It felt...too impersonal. Would she be imagining he was a stranger?

He didn't want that for their first time. He wanted to be right there with her.

 

 **Jon** : still good to talk?

 

 **Sansa** : yes

 

 **Jon** : Okay

So

If I understand this right

You want to be blindfolded and turned against the wall

 

 **Sansa** : Yes that's it

they're looking at me strangely here in the meeting room

I'm blushing

I like keeping them guessing about why ;)

 

 **Jon** : :)

So I'll be behind you, and you won't be able to see me

Do you want to imagine I'm a stranger?

Because

Especially if this is the first time we

You know

 

 **Sansa** : Have sex with your cock inside me?

 

 **Jon** : Christ Sansa

I'm in Mace Tyrell’s class

Mace Tyrell

The most oblivious guy on the planet

And he turned around to look at me because of the noise I just made

 

 **Sansa** : ;)

 

 **Jon** : Minx :)

But yes, if it's that

…..I don't think I'm comfortable with it?

I’d like to be there with you, to be Jon

If that makes sense?

 

 **Sansa** : It does

And I definitely don't want you to be a stranger

It's the opposite?

I really really want it to be you and to hear your voice

You have the sexiest voice

It's incredible

And I want to listen to you while you make me say things

I can promise that I'll know it's you behind me, talking me through it

And that's exactly what will make me feel safe?

 

Jon swallowed past the lump in his throat.

 

 **Jon** : so that's overwhelming

In the good way

I love that it'll make you feel safe

But it's important to me that we do the green yellow red thing

I need to know you'll tell me if it goes too

far or it's too much.

 

 **Sansa** : I will I promise

***

That evening, Jon knocked on Sansa”s door. He adjusted the backpack slung over his shoulder.

Talking about fantasies was one thing, but acting acting them out? Jon was both incredibly horny and nervous about what came next.

“It's open!” Sansa called.

Jon swung open the door. Sansa kissed him on the cheek. She was wearing jeans and a blue t shirt. Her hair was braided back, and her cheeks were flushed.

She led him to the couch. Jon set down his backpack, and they chatted about their day. Sansa's apartment was cosy. Green vines draped down from planters hung in the windows. The walls were decorated with prints from fashion shoots, as well as pictures of Sansa's family. It made Jon happy that he recognized so many of the people on the wall. Sansa had told him stories about Arya's rugby team and Bran's photography class.

After a few minutes Sansa took one of Jon's hands and laced their fingers together. She bit her lip. Jon could see some of his own nervousness reflected in her eyes.

"Thanks for doing this, Jon."

Jon carefully put an arm around her and pulled her close. Sansa snuggled into his side.

"Hey, this isn't anything to thank me for, sweet girl." He wanted to put her at ease, and remind her they were on the same page. Boyfriend and girlfriend even. He smiled at the memory of their second night at the ice cream parlor, when they'd made their relationship official. Jon had to head straight to his room that night. If Theon had seen the goofy look on his face, he wouldn't have survived the round of teasing that followed.

Jon kissed Sansa's temple. "So I read chapter 5 of the binder, about aftercare, and I had a few questions?"

Sansa sat up. Her eyes were shining.

"You really read it?"

Jon rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure I understood how all of this works, before and after?"

He opened up his backpack and showed Sansa the contents. The binder had said they might both need water, and snacks. The two of them were so supposed to take the time to talk to each other afterwards about how the role-playing went. Apparently cuddling was recommended.

The Jon of two months ago would have been terrified to talk about sex with Sansa (after he'd gotten over the shock of the idea that _he'd be having sex with Sansa Stark_ ). Now, though, he was grateful. And he was glad he'd get a chance to be close to her afterwards. Ygritte had never been interested in closeness - in fact she'd never stayed the night. Jon wasn't sure whether or not Sansa would want him to stay after this, and he wasn't about to press her on it. But knowing he'd get to hold her meant a lot.

Sansa beamed as she examined the snacks he'd brought. "Jon, this is incredibly sweet. You didn't have to do this. I made sure to stock up on supplies before tonight, I promise."

There it was again, her assumption that somehow she needed to handle all of his alone.

Jon took both of her hands in his. "Sansa, we're doing this together. I'm in this with you, okay? I mean it, sweet girl. You shouldn't have to prepare for this by yourself, unless you want to."

Sansa sighed. "You're right. I just...wanted to make this as easy as possible for you."

"Sansa, this isn't a hardship." Jon thought for a minute, then squeezed her hands. "How do you think I felt on the way to your apartment?"

Sansa hesitated. "Excited that you'd get to have sex with your girlfriend?"

Jon smiled. "Definitely that." He took a deep breath. "You want to hear something crazy? I'm probably just as excited that I get to cuddle with you afterwards."  He blushed. "I know guys aren't supposed to want that-"  
  
Sansa tilted her head. "Why shouldn't you, Jon?"  
  
Jon swallowed. "It has to do with my ex-girlfriend. Are you sure you want to hear about it now?" A weight settled in his stomach.  
  
"Jon." Sansa squeezed his fingers. "You get to have feelings too okay?"  
  
A lump formed in Jon's throat. "Can I hug you first?" Sansa smiled and nodded. Jon pulled her closer and held her tight. His heart was pounding. He didn't know why this felt so risky, so frightening to talk about.

Sansa kissed his cheek. "We can wait too, I know there are things about my past I'm not ready to talk about yet."  
  
Jon shook his head. "No, I think I can talk about it. So with Ygritte...she wanted to have sex, but she wanted it to be no strings attached. No emotional involvement. She told me once that she wanted to fuck, she didn't need someone soft trying to make love to her. And she never wanted to be together afterwards. She'd roll over and sort of shrug me off when we were done? And during.....I guess maybe she had a humiliation kink?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She'd tell me over and over how stupid I was. How I didn't know anything about girls." Ygritte had said some other hateful things, but Jon left those out for now.

Sansa frowned. "Did she talk about having a humiliation kink with you first?”  
  
Jon thought back. "No?  
  
“Did she ask you if you liked it?”  
  
Jon huffed out a laugh. “No, never, that's not really what she was about.”  
  
Sansa's forehead creased. “That just sounds like humiliation to me Jon. She hurt you.”  
  
“I didn't know better. Didn't have the benefit of your binder.” He nudged her nose with his and she smiled.  
  
"Well lucky for you, Jon Snow, I love cuddling." Sansa rested her head on his chest again. "Have you been holding back at all?"  
  
"A little? I'd like to hug you every time I see you. I'd like to hold your hand when we walk. I'd like to kiss you for a little longer before you leave."  
  
"I had wondered," Sansa murmured. "They were usually quick pecks. I didn't want to assume you wanted more than someone who was into kinky sex. It's part of why I brought up the condoms thing before talking about us being in a relationship."  
  
"Can I kiss you, right now, the way I'd like to kiss you each time?"  
  
Sansa"s eyes lit up. "Please, Jon." She sat so they were facing each other. Jon took a deep breath, then leaned in. He cupped the back of her head, and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
This is where Ygritte would have wanted him to get it over with, move on, tug her shirt over her head.  
  
I don't want that, Jon thought fiercely. I want this, I want softness, I want to show her.  
  
He kept the kiss gentle, but insistent. They stayed in the same position, but Jon pulled Sansa  a little closer by her waist. Sansa rested her hands on his shoulders and Jon's heart expanded when she didn't seem to be in any rush either. When they broke apart he kissed the corner of Sansa's mouth, then her cheeks, then each of her eyelids. He stayed close, bumping her nose again, then hugged her.  
  
Sansa sighed happily. "So that's how much you've wanted to kiss me, each time?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely, yes."

"Then you're not going to get away with cuddling with me tonight only, Jon Snow," Sansa teased.

Warmth bloomed in Jon's chest. "That's good to hear. And sorry for laying all of this on you beforehand."

Sansa hummed. "I'm glad you did, Jon. I feel better than I did when we started. Not that I wasn't excited about tonight," she added quickly. "But...it helps to know that we're in this together. And that you're as much of a cuddle bug as I am."  

She reached into Jon's backpack and took out a chocolate bar. "Also this looks amazing. I didn't think to buy chocolate, but I might want some afterwards. I'm taking it with me now." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go get changed, in the bedroom. Can you follow me there in ten minutes?"

"Is there a universe you can imagine where the answer to that question is no?"

Sansa laughed. "I guess not. Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about first?"

"I don't think so. It's still the scene you described that's been burning a hole in my pocket all day, right? And I can still check in with you, and you'll say green if you're good, yellow if you want to be careful about where we go next, red if you want to stop?"

"Yes. Actually, there is one other thing...Can I decide afterwards if I want you to spend the night?"

"Of course, Sansa."

Sansa kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jon." She disappeared into her bedroom, and the clock started ticking on the longest ten minutes of Jon's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon opened the door to Sansa's bedroom. His heart was racing. Sansa stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a very short pink satin nightgown with tiny straps. Jon was sure it was probably called something else, but he could barely remember his own _name_ right now.  

Sansa's hair was down around her shoulders, and she held a blindfold in one hand. It was pink, just like the rest of her outfit. Soft red light filled the room. Jon glanced at the corner. Sansa had draped a scarf over a lampshade. He was vaguely aware of a bed in the corner piled high with pillows. but he was too busy pulling Sansa toward him to notice anything else.

Sansa smiled shyly. "Do you like it?" She gestured to the nightgown.

"I fucking love it," Jon growled before he could stop himself. Sansa shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist and Sansa whined, rubbing her legs together. She nibbled on his bottom lip and Jon let go completely, kissing her as deeply as he'd dreamed of doing. He broke away and started kissing her neck. Sansa moaned, but put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

Jon swayed on his feet. Sansa's lips were red and her cheeks were flushed. She was smiling as she held out the blindfold.

"Would you, Jon?"

Their fingers brushed as he took the blindfold from her. He caught her wrist and kissed it. "Can you show me where you'd like to go, first?"

Sansa nodded and took him by the hand. She led him over to the wall right next to her bed. "Here's where…well, where I've imagined this happening?"

Jon's cock twitched. The idea that Sansa had picked out a specific spot while imagining the things he would do to her drove him crazy.  

Sansa smiled. "I like the way you look at me Jon. Would you put it on?"

This is the last time I'll be able to look in her eyes until we're done, Jon thought. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. Sansa melted into him. Afterwards, he rested his forehead on hers. “Red, yellow, green, remember?”

“Yes Jon, please, I've been waiting for this for so long."  

That _please_ went straight to his cock. "Turn around, sweet girl." His voice deepened.

Sansa sighed happily and faced the wall for him. Jon tied the blindfold in place.

"All right?" He whispered.

"Yes Jon, perfect."

"Good girl," That earned him another tiny shiver. Jon drank her in. She was gorgeous in the soft light, with her hair pouring over her shoulders. "You're so beautiful, waiting for me like this." He got into position and pressed himself against her.

She dropped her head back, resting it against his shoulder. "This feels so good Jon, knowing you're here."

Jon traced the shell of her ear. "I love it too, baby, knowing you trust me to take care of you tonight."

"I do, Jon."

She was _his_ , for tonight. She'd given herself over to him completely.  The courage that had taken, after what she'd been through...

"Been imagining this all day, Sansa, touching you, having you right where I want you." He swept his hands up her sides, over the pink satin. "I couldn't think straight after I got that message."

Sansa hummed. "I was hoping it'd be a little distracting."

Jon grabbed her chin and tilted her head back to kiss her.  "You are a tease, Sansa, and I love it." He pressed against her harder, and she moaned. "Put your hands on the wall, baby."

Sansa was quick to comply, and _fuck_ did it do things to Jon, how eager she was to obey him. Jon traced his lips over the soft column of her neck. He wanted to mark her right then. But he was saving that for a different moment tonight.

Sansa was pushing back into him, making little mewling noises. Jon slid his hands under the hem of her gown. She whined as he touched her thigh. Jon smiled. _Not yet, sweet girl_. He grazed over her stomach, moving higher, until his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts.

Jon growled as he cupped her, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Sansa writhed as he rolled the tight buds between his fingers.

"I want to take you in my mouth, Sansa, listen to you whine for me as I suck on your gorgeous tits. You'd let me do it too, wouldn't you?"

Sansa's hands flexed on the wall. "Yes, Jon, yes, _god-_ "

Jon bit down on her bare shoulder gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, not yet, as he kneaded her breasts. Sansa twisted her head and tried to catch his lips, but he smiled and kissed her behind her ear instead. He skimmed a hand down her side and over the swell of her stomach again. 

"Spread your legs for me, baby."

Sansa did as she was told. Jon traced the soft skin of her thigh, peppering her neck with feather light kisses. He hissed when his fingers found her slick folds. "Fuck, Sansa, you're so wet for me."

Sansa moaned. "I am, just for you Jon, only you."

"Good girl," he murmured, "such a good girl."

He lifted up the hem of her dress and pushed into her, so she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. He growled low in her ear.

"This is what you do to me, Sansa. I want to bury myself inside you, to the _hilt_ , fuck that hot, tight cunt of yours, make you mine-"

Sansa moaned as she writhed underneath him. "Please, Jon, _please_ , now, take me-"

Jon reached down to unbuckle his belt. His pulse was racing and his cock was straining against his zipper. He remembered that Sansa wanted to hear this sound, so he did it slowly and deliberately, even though he was aching for her.

"Do you hear that Sansa?"

"I can hear all of it." Sansa sounded soft, and dreamy.

Jon wrapped his arms around her. He wished he could look into her eyes. He kissed her cheek.

"Still green, sweetheart?"

Sansa dropped her head back against his shoulder again. She was smiling. "Yes, Jon, green, I love this."

Jon was harder than he'd ever been and of he wasn't careful, he'd come before Sansa did. He took himself in hand and lined himself up with her entrance. Sansa tried to push back into him, but he leaned away.

"Not yet, sweet girl. Soon, I promise."

Jon grasped her chin and kissed her, hard. Sansa moaned against his mouth and kissed him back hungrily. Jon slid his hand between her legs again and stroked her. Fuck, she was dripping for him. He crooked a finger inside her and felt her grip him tightly.

"Tell me what you want, Sansa."

Sansa ground down on his hand. "You, Jon, please, make me yours-"

 _Make me yours_ was too much for Jon. He grabbed her waist and eased into her. It took everything he had not to thrust hard and fast into her slick, wet heat. He kept his strokes painfully slow. He grazed his teeth over her neck.

Sansa whimpered and tried to speed up but he held her in place. He sucked on her earlobe, then bit down, hard. Sansa cried out and a spasm went through her.

"You're so tight, so ready for me. Touch yourself, baby."

Sansa's hand flew between her legs and she stroked her clit for him.

Jon growled. "There's such a beautiful flush on your neck. I wish you could see yourself spread out for me like this, taking me all the way in-"

Sansa moaned as her cunt fluttered around him.

Jon picked up the pace. "You're going to come around my cock, aren't you, sweet girl?"

She whined. "I can't, Jon-"

"Yes you are, I can feel you, Sansa, fuck you're so close-"

Sansa tipped her head back, giving him access to her throat, practically begging him to bite her.  

 _Not yet_. "Tell me how it feels, sweet girl."

"It's so good, Jon, I'm so full-"

"Good girl, you wanted this all day didn't you, to be right here up against this wall?"

"Yes, yes, yes Jon-"

"Thought about it in that meeting?"

Sansa whined and stroked herself faster. She nodded for him.

"None of them knew, did they? How dirty you are? How you were going to let me blindfold you and take you from behind tonight?"

Sansa shook her head.

"You're so close, baby, but you can't go over yet can you?"

"No-"

"Tell me why."

Sansa whined high in her throat. "I have to ask you first."

"Good girl, you make such sweet noises for me, I love it. Your skin's so soft, and you smell so good.  You're so eager for me, such a good, eager girl."

"Jon, please-"

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"Please can I-" Sansa was panting for him.

"You know you have to say all of it for me, Sansa. How are you going to come for me, sweet girl?"

"I - I can't say it…"

"It's just us," he murmured, sucking on her pulse point, soothing her. "I'm the only one who'll hear you."

"Please can I come around your - your-"

She was straining to get there and Jon could sense it, like a palpable force. Sansa was in deep. She needed to to drop a little further down to give in.

This was what did it for Jon. He'd never known it, until now, never done this with another person. But his cock throbbed at the thought of guiding her there. She was trained on his voice, hanging on it, and it was a potent drug.

"That's it, sweet girl, all you have to do is say it."

"Jon it's dirty I can't-"

Sansa sounded like someone had given her her very favorite piece of cake, just like she'd sounded that first day over the phone. Her voice was light and breathy and he fucking loved it.

"You _can_ , you're mine, my sweet, dirty girl. Say it, Sansa. Tell me who you belong to."

"You, Jon, I belong to you..."

"You need this so badly, sweetheart, don't you?"

"I do-"

""I'm going to mark you," Jon whispered, "bite that beautiful neck of yours." He nuzzled behind her ear. "And you're going to tell me how you'll come for me when I do."

Sansa nodded, frantic.

Jon kissed her neck, then bit down, hard. His rhythm started to stutter. He growled without knowing it, feeling her cunt tighten around him as he marked her.  

Sansa cried out. "Please Jon, I want to come around your cock, please-"

"Fuck, yes, good girl, come for me _now._ "

Sansa clenched around him as she came. Jon groaned as he came with her, spilling deep inside her. Sansa was still spasming around him, rolling her hips as he came back to himself. He smiled.

"Go on, sweet girl, come for me again, show me how much you need this-"

Sansa shook with the force of her second orgasm, milking his cock. Jon kissed her hungrily, working her through it, until both of them were spent.

Sansa sighed happily and turned away from the wall. Jon gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. He'd been deep into the role he played, but now he wanted to know if Sansa was all right. He wanted to look into her eyes again.

Jon kissed the top of her hair. "Can I take the blindfold off you, Sansa? Is that okay?"

"Yes, please, Jon."

Jon carefully removed the blindfold. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw that her eyes were shining. She reached up and kissed him gently. Jon cupped her cheek and kissed her back.

When they broke apart she hugged him again, tucking her head under his chin. He could feel her heart rate slow, and her breathing started to even out.

Sansa eventually took his hand. "Can we go over to the bed now?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

Sansa pulled aside the blankets and made a spot for him. He got in, accidentally knocking a few of the huge stack of pillows onto the floor. Jon joked that there must be a hundred of them. Sansa laughed and helped him pick them up.

Then she curled up against his chest.  "Can you stay tonight?"

Jon swallowed. He was falling fast for Sansa, but he didn't want to scare her, or overstep her boundaries.

"I'd love that." In truth, it would have been hard for him to leave, though he would have if she'd asked. He wanted to hold her, to check the marks on her neck, to make sure he hadn't gone to far. And if he was honest, he simply wanted to be with her.

Sansa clucked her tongue. "I should warn you - I snore."

Jon gasped, and Sansa shoved him playfully. She handed him a water bottle and gave him his choice of snacks. Jon was secretly pleased when Sansa bit into the chocolate bar he'd brought.

Sansa cuddled up to him again, and Jon sighed with contentment. It had been a very long time since Jon had experienced physical closeness. Even then, Ygritte had kept that closeness to a minimum. Somehow, he had been lucky enough to end up in Sansa Stark's bed, with the offer to stay the night.

Sansa traced his arm. "Jon, can I wait until tomorrow, to explain the condom thing? I might be ready then."

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready, sweet girl. You don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sansa relaxed. "Thanks. Tonight I just want to be here with you." She looked so peaceful, so content.

"So do I, Sansa," he said softly.

"Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?  Can I set an alarm for you?"

He kissed her forehead. "My Saturday is wide open, so no, I'm good."  Jon was enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "How was it? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sansa rested her head on his chest. "It was amazing, Jon. I've imagined it so many times. It was even better than I dreamed it would be, having you here, talking me through it."

"Was it okay when I...well, when I bit you? Was it too much? I know you wanted a mark, but I was nervous about that."

Sansa shivered. "That might have been my favorite part." She sat up and swept her hair away from her neck. "Can you tell me how it looks?"

Jon leaned in. The teeth marks on her neck were red, but not too prominent. "Um, it'll definitely be around tomorrow, I think? But it probably won't bruise?"

Sansa smiled. "That's perfect, Jon. And it's fine if it does bruise a little. I don't expect you to be an expert at this, okay? I'm just really happy that I have someone I can trust, who's willing to stick around afterwards. Someone who wants to check in with me. Would you…could you kiss it, now?"

Jon smiled and brushed his lips over the marks he'd made. He closed his eyes, willing himself to remember this moment. Sansa trusted him to mark her, and to treat her gently afterwards, too. His heart expanded.

He might be in love with her already.

He settled back on to the pillows. Sansa kissed his cheek. She propped herself up on her elbow. "How was it for you? I feel like this is more work for you, you know? I just get to enjoy it."

Jon stroked her hair. "So I don't know if you noticed, but I definitely enjoyed it." He was quiet for a minute. She'd been honest with him, though, and she deserved the same.

"I do worry about you, and getting this right. So it’s a relief to talk to you afterwards, and make sure you’re okay. The fact that…” He swallowed, and tried again. “The fact that you trust me to do this means a lot to me. And it also means a lot to me that kinky sex isn’t the only thing we do. That I can…” He paused. Ygritte was still in his head, telling him _stop being such a wimp_ and _god you care too much, you’re such a girl_.

But Sansa was looking at him with soft concern, and Ygritte was in the past. “That I can be part of your life, hear about your day, learn about your family. That we can plan Robb and Margaery’s wedding together, and I can hold your hand when we’re walking at night. All of it, all together, it means the world to me, Sansa.” His voice was hoarse, and he was tearing up. Shit. This wasn’t how he’d wanted to handle this part of the night. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Sansa stopped him with a kiss. She brushed his tears away. “That was beautiful, Jon. It’s the same for me too, you know. All of this, all together, with you.”

“Yeah?”

She smiled. “Yeah. I think we kind of balance each other out, complement each other?” She tucked his hair behind his ear. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, Jon Snow. And I’m so glad you’re here tonight.”

Jon pulled her close and held her tight. “I’m glad your my girlfriend, Sansa. Thanks for letting me stay with you.”

Sansa tapped her chin. “Say that again in the morning, after you live with the snoring. You might change your mind.”

Jon laughed. “Okay, I’ll prove it. Tomorrow, when we wake up, I’ll tell you again.”

After a long, peaceful night, with Sansa in his arms, he did just that.


End file.
